


Over the Years

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Notes, Passage of time, Sappiness, funny moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes left for each other by their significant other lets them both know that they care. Even if they don't say so directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Years

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #30: Love Notes
> 
> This is the last installment of the official prompts for From Then to Now.

There was a piece of paper - being held down by a small paper weight - on the coffee table that Neji noticed immediately upon entering the house. That, in and of itself, was decidedly odd. Nara Shikamaru was a surprisingly meticulous person and not prone to just leaving anything laying out and about. That being the case, Neji decided that it must have been left deliberately. He stooped to pick up the folded piece of paper and opened it. As he'd expected, the Nara had left a note for him.

 

_Neji,_

 

_I know you're going to be back at some point in time today and I'd have been here to greet you, but Kakashi called for me. Apparently, some idiot messed up the archives and they need my help to refile some of the more sensitive information. I'm not sure when I'll be home. Anyway, there's food ready for you in the refrigerator. All you need to do is heat it up._

 

_There's a towel and clean set of sleeping pants at the end of the bed and I've already turned down the sheets on your side. Try to get some rest after you eat and shower, okay?_

 

_Shikamaru_

 

The Hyūga shook his head with a small smile at the rather short and to the point note. The Nara wasn't an overly demonstrative person but Neji knew how to read between the lines when it came to Shikamaru. This note was as close to a written declaration of affection as the Nara would ever get at this point in time.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru yawned sleepily as he meandered into the kitchen, following the scent of coffee. He blearily eyed the coffee pot, a little surprised that there actually was a fresh pot made. He didn't sleepwalk and Neji didn't drink coffee. Neji wouldn't even touch the stuff. Yet there it was along with a note shoved under the coffee maker just enough to prevent it from getting carried away by a stray air current. The Nara gently removed the note to read it.

 

_Shikamaru,_

 

_You probably don't remember me getting up this morning. You did wake up briefly, but you were very out of it when I let you know that I was going over to oji-sama's. I'll be training with Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama for a good portion of the day. Yes, I made you coffee. Don't be so surprised. I've watched you make it often enough since I've moved in._

 

_Breakfast is in the refrigerator. Try not to be late for work and remember to come by the compound for lunch. Hinata-sama will not be pleased if you attempt to work through lunch by 'accident' again._

 

_Neji_

 

The Nara chuckled sleepily and yawned again. "Slave driver," he murmured with low, rasping, sleep hoarse tones.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Neji noticed was how quiet it was in the house when he first stepped in. It wasn't too unusual for either of them to come home to an empty house since they were both shinobi. However, today the Nara should have been home by now. He looked to see if his lover had left a note and, sure enough, he had. Under the bowl where they kept loose change and their keys was where he'd put the note this time.

 

_Neji,_

 

_Kaa-san has the flu - and is in pretty bad shape - so I'm going to be staying with her until she's gotten over the worst of it. All of your clothes are washed and I made stew before I left. Most of it is in the freezer, so it won't go bad. Stay away from the more populated portions of the compound. It hasn't been confirmed at this time but the Clan may be dealing with an epidemic. After all, kaa-san isn't the only one who's sick._

 

_Sakura will have already been by to check on the sick members of the Clan and to confirm whether or not it is an epidemic by the time you get home. I think it's pretty much a given that I'll wind up catching the flu as well, so go talk to her before approaching any Nara. And, for the love of all that's holy, get your flu vaccination updated while your there. I don't want you catching this._

 

_Shikamaru_

 

"He's such a mother hen," Neji said with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru winced as he opened his eyes, a headache already throbbing at his temples. The Nara had been feeling a little off for the last few days of the mission he had been on. In the end, he'd made the decision not to say anything since Genma had given the the team the order to double time it home. Not that double timing it had helped. The team had gotten in late last night and he'd felt fairly crappy by the time he'd curled up in his bed.

 

Shikamaru groaned softly and rolled over. He was immediately regretful as he felt nausea cause his stomach to turn. Shikamaru clamped his eyes shut with a weak moan and curled in on himself. It took an hour for his stomach to calm down enough to let the ill Nara sleep.

 

When he next woke up it was clearly late in the afternoon. The room was fairly cloaked in shadows. Shikamaru turned his head slowly to look at his clock only to find a thermos, a glass of water, and two pill bottles on top of his bedside drawers. The Nara sat up slowly - so as to not upset his stomach further - to check for the note he was sure his lover had left behind. And, sure enough, saw it under the glass. He lifted the glass of water and unfolded the note to read it.

 

_Shikamaru,_

 

_Imagine my displeasure at finding out that you were in a village that had a rather debilitating stomach virus going around and - worse yet - that you had_ _**failed** _ _to go to the hospital for an exam upon returning to Konoha. I know it was rather late when you finished debriefing, but that is no excuse to ignore your health. I had Ino come with me to check on you. Only to learn that I was right to do so. You do indeed have the same virus._

 

_Anyway, the green labeled bottle is for the nausea. The red labeled bottle is for the inevitable headaches you are sure to have. There is some ginger tea in a thermos. Take the pills with the tea so you don't become immediately ill after taking them. There's soup in the refrigerator. Try to eat at least a small bowl of it. I'll be back before sunset so don't do anything stupid._

 

_Neji_

 

The Nara groaned and rested his head against the headboard of the bed. A worried, unhappy Neji was an overbearing, no nonsense Neji. The next few days were bound to be uncomfortable and troublesome.

 

* * *

 

Neji was surprised to see Kakashi holding out an envelope to him after his team's debriefing. The familiar handwriting immediately clued the Hyūga to that fact that it was from Shikamaru. He took the envelope from the Hokage.

 

Kakashi smiled, his eyes closing, "Shikamaru was dispatched two days ago. Unfortunately, since he had to leave as soon as possible he was only able to write a quick note here. He asked me to give it to you when you returned."

 

"I see," Neji murmured. He bowed his leader, "thank you for informing me. If I may be dismissed?"

 

"Of course. Have a nice day, Neji."

 

"You as well, Kakashi-sama."

 

The Hyūga left the Hokage's office and leaned against a wall further down the hall. He opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

 

_Neji,_

 

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here to greet you with the twins. Kakashi has probably already informed you of my mission, but I'll be gone for about three weeks. That's including travel time. Anyway, the twins are at Kurenai's apartment. Kurenai said she'd watch over them until you're rested enough to deal with the kids. Especially since Yume has been all over the place lately._

 

_Also, you should stop by kaa-san's. I went by there briefly to let her know I'd be gone. Kaa-san said she'll have food ready for you to take home with you. Get some rest._

 

_Shikamaru_

 

Neji sighed and huffed out a laugh, "silly Nara. When are you going stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault?" The Hyūga's eyes were soft as he smiled.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru groaned as he lifted his head off of his desk. The Nara raised a hand to rub the back of his sore neck. "I'm getting too old for this," he groused to himself quietly.

 

He slowly straightened up and then jolt as something slid down his back. He cursed as his back and neck protested painfully. Shikamaru tilted his head to try and look at what had been on him without aggravating his neck. He then blinked, utterly confused. His bewildered stated was caused by his favorite hunter green fleece blanket which - he could have sworn - was supposed to be draped over his 17 years old son after the teenager had returned, exhausted, from a C-Rank turned A-Rank yesterday afternoon.

 

He'd walked his kid home after seeing him shuffling past his office like a zombie _ **("I'm nearly 18, Oyaji, you don't need to treat me like a kid." "You're my kid, no matter how old you are. And you always will be. I know you think you don't need to be taken care of by your parents anymore at this age, but trust me when I say that one day you'll be wishing we were still around to fuss over you and Yume. We're not getting any younger after all, kiddo." "DAD! Don't talk like that!" "What? Do you want me to lie to you?" "No, but you and tou-san still have long lives ahead of both of you. Besides, I'd be pretty pissed if you guys kicked it before you became grandparents!" "HAHAHA! Making plans already? Does Ami-chan know you're thinking about kids?" "DAD!" "Hey, you walked straight into that." "Ugh, you're so troublesome, Oyaji.")**_. The younger Nara had thanked his father after having showered and eaten the simple meal the older man had made for him. Then he'd crashed on the couch and hadn't moved.

 

Shikamaru had chuckled at son and then shaken out the blanket that had been draped over the back of couch. He had gently covered Shikaku with it. The Nara had made more food for when Yume returned from her job at the Academy. He'd written out a quick note for her afterwards and then returned to his office. A Jōnin Commander's work was never done. Shikamaru and Naruto both swore up and down - to their husbands' eternal amusement - that the paperwork was capable of breeding.

 

A flare of light on metal caught the Nara's attention from the corner of his eye, effectively pulling him out of him thoughts. He tilted his head up to get a better look and he smiled, unable - nor wanting - to stop the instinctive reaction. There at the far right corner of his desk was a familiar, rather battered thermos alongside a scroll and a note. Shikamaru stretched slowly to easy the ache in his spine and looked for his glasses so that he could actually read before reaching out to snag the note. His smile widened when he saw Neji's familiar, elegant, handwriting.

 

_Shikamaru,_

 

_Good morning, love. Came back from my mission very early this morning to find an empty bed. Yume informed me, as she prepared to head to the Academy, that everyone is scrambling to update security for the coming Chūnin exams. She also informed me that Shikaku has been crashed out on the couch since before she'd gotten home. I couldn't wake that boy no matter how hard I shook him. Did his mission get upgraded?_

 

_Regardless of the reason behind his exhausted state, I carried him to his room so that he may sleep more comfortably in his own bed. Honestly, he's just like he was as a small child and we had to carry him back to his bed from whatever he decided to nap in. He's much heavier now, though, than he was back then._

 

_Since I figured you would still be at your office I made you coffee and some light snacks to help you focus. Unfortunately, you were already out cold by the time I got there. How many all nighters have you pulled while I was gone? Though I think those dark circles under your eyes tell me 'too many'. I decided not to wake you up since you probably would not sleep again if I did._

 

_Try to make it home in time for lunch so you can eat a proper meal and actually rest instead of sleeping on that desk of yours. Also, tell anyone who tries to keep you at the office after 2:30 PM that you don't have a choice - I_ _**will** _ _come hunt you down and_ _**drag** _ _you back to the house if you are not home by 3:00 PM._

 

_Sincerely,_

_You're Concerned Husband_

 

Shikamaru laughed so hard at the end of his husband's note that his sleep deprived assistant poked his head into the Nara's office with a distinctly disturbed look on his face. This only made Shikamaru laugh harder because it was clear the young man thought that the Jōnin Commander had finally lost his mind. After all, finding his boss laughing so hard he had tears at the corners of his eyes certainly wasn't normal.

 

Shikamaru calmed down after several long minutes and grinned while saying, "Tomoya-kun, please clear my schedule for today and then go home. I've got a bossy husband to get home to before he bursts into some random, important meeting to DRAG me home."

 

Tomoya blinked as comprehension dawned, "ah, I see. I'll be sure to send out memos to everyone who was on your agenda to let them know that the meetings are rescheduled to Monday? same time as before, Sir."

 

"Sure. That's fine. Make sure to catch up on your sleep, kid. I know I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Some back ground history: in the first section Neji doesn't live with Shikamaru but he does stay over night or for a few days, depending on whether or not Shikamaru may be home. 
> 
> In the second, Neji hates the taste of coffee. You will never catch him drinking it even if he will make it for Shikamaru.
> 
> Third, mama hen Shikamaru is head canon for me. After loosing Asuma and his father he's pretty much had it with his loved ones being sick or injured if he can prevent it.
> 
> Fourth, while he'll fuss over the people he cares about, Shikamaru sometimes just forgets that, sometimes, he needs to be taken care of.
> 
> Fifth, Yume and Shikaku have recently started going to the Ninja Academy. Of course Yume is excited. Her brother... Not so much.
> 
> Sixth and final section, Shikamaru still fusses over his kids. You get a little glimpse into the twins' lives. They are both Chūnin, have been for a while now. Shikamaru, as stated in a long passed story, needed glasses to read for extended periods of time. Unfortunately, his ability to read without them at all is now nonexistent. Despite that and many other painful events in his life, Shikamaru has matured into a confident and normally mild tempered older man. He isn't as reluctant to show affection in public but he does have his limits. Neji, on the other hand, has had many years of corralling mischievous Nara and some of their humor(more like a lot) has rubbed off on him. He's old enough at this point to just roll his eyes at annoying political bs and the people behind it.
> 
> Naruto is Hokage and is married to Sasuke. They married much later than any of their friends because of Sasuke having more issues than a squirrel had nuts, everyone knows it's true. However, years of forced therapy and the force of nature that is Uzumaki Naruto has seen him through. There were no quick fixes for the brooding Uchiha.
> 
> Like I said last time, you can find me on Tumblr to ask me questions or to throw an idea or prompt my way. I'll be waiting, so don't be shy. I don't bite! ^_^ I look forward to hearing from all of you.
> 
> http://silvershadowfoxuniverse.tumblr.com/ or find me on the app as SilverFox89


End file.
